fanmade_works_v4fandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa gets Grounded for Two Weeks
In the living room, Lisa was sitting on the couch. Her father, Li Shang, was very angry at her because she got suspended from Spoonerville High School for three days. "Lisa, how dare you get suspended from tenth grade at high school for three days?" Shang scolded, wagging his finger at her. Lisa glared at him. "It's not my fault," she yelled. "Kyle Smith kept throwing his mashed potatoes at me and calling me nasty names!" "And you gave him a black eye and a broken nose." said Shang. "Who cares?" said Lisa. "That's it," shouted Shang. "You're grounded!" "I don't care!" Lisa snapped angrily. With that, she banged on her chest like a gorilla and raised her fists in the air. "Do not bang on your chest and raise your fists in the air!" Shang warned. But Lisa didn't care. "No!" She carried on banging on her chest and raising her fists in the air. "Now go to your room!" said Shang. "No!" Lisa yelled, "I hate you!" Shang was now furious! "Lisa Marie Watson, how dare you say that? That's it! You are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And that means you cannot go shopping with your friends at the mall!" It was Dutch Spackle's turn to be mad at his sister. "Lisa, listen to your father!" he said, wagging his finger at her. "He said that you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks for getting suspended from tenth grade at high school for three days!" "Dutch, why do you always have to be so bossy?" Lisa angrily. "I'm getting Phil right now!" And he ran off to get Philoctetes. Phil angrily ran downstairs to the living room. "Lisa, I heard you got suspended from tenth grade at Spoonerville High School for three days for giving Kyle Smith a black eye and a broken nose." he said, "Your father and brother are right! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the next two weeks!" "That means no American Dad, no Family Guy, no The Simpsons, no Rugrats, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Futurama, no South Park, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Time Squad, no Samurai Jack, no Hey, Arnold!, no The Angry Beavers, no The Wild Thornberrys, no King of the Hill, no CatDog, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no The Brothers Flub, no KaBlam! No Chinese food, no Japanese food, no Mexican food, no supper, no Pokémon, no Super Mario Brothers, no Donkey Kong, no Crash Bandicoot, no Spyro the Dragon, no Sonic the Hedgehog, no Jumping Flash, no Link, no Star Fox, no Metroid, no Kirby, no Rayman, no ANYTHING until you learn to obey your father's rules! Now go to your room!" Lisa became very angry. She glared angrily at Shang, Dutch, and Phil and told them, "You guys are as evil as Principal Mazur!" Then she went upstairs to her room in tears. Category:761954 Category:Being Banned from School Category:Being Punished Category:Fan Fiction Category:Go To Your Room Category:Grounded Stuff